


magnify the universe.

by kaheihao



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Lack of Communication, Mutual Pining, Yves is hot popular girl ofc and jinsoul is cute nerdy shy girl :D, its clear idk about ap stats lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaheihao/pseuds/kaheihao
Summary: sooyoung and jinsoul have sat next to each other all year long, but have never made an effort to talk to each other. after finally talking and hitting it off, their best friend, kim, regrets ever wishing they'd become friends.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Kudos: 13





	magnify the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> title credit to little dragon's pretty girl. idk how much it'll line up with the actual story aha

I f-ing forgot my glasses.

That’s the first thing I realize before I even sit down for first period.

The one day we’d be reviewing everything for our semester final. I can’t fail AP Stats.

There’s no way Mrs. Huang would let me move up. Nor record the lesson. She’s a 70 year old woman, albeit a youthful looking one, who has an unmatched hate for technology.

And so I am screwed. I knew nobody in this class; that’s on me for being the only one of my few friends smart enough to even take an AP class. There’s no way I could ask her to reteach the lesson after the fact. She’d fail me for asking.

I sit there, terrified as I looked down at my notebook.

Wait.

I have one option though.

—

I’m so glad this is my last day with Ms. Huang. She seems to be a nice woman, but can’t manage to express herself well.

Nonetheless, I greet her each time in Mandarin. It manages to make her smile each time.

One hour of Stats. That's it. One boring hour.

But then there’s Sooyoung. Sooyoung Ha, sitting there, staring at her blank notebook.

She’s one of the only two juniors in the class, the other being me. She seems to put in half the effort as everyone else. Yet she still manages to be at the top of the class. She always down plays his success though. Even though she’s known for being proud and vain, when she gets a 93, she looks so defeated.

Oftentimes, she stares. At my desk. Sometimes at me. I wasn’t sure if she realized she did it until one day; I stared right back at her and she smiled at me.

It was uncomfortably pleasant.

I could say that for the entire school year sitting next to her; that’s another reason I dislike Ms. Huang. She could care less to switch seats. I don’t know anyone in the class, but anything is better than a “starer.” Is that a word?

When I sit down, I can see her look at me out the corner of my eye. She turns to me like she wants to say something, but she doesn’t. She simply fiddles with his pen.

—

The bell rings and not even a second later, Mrs. Huang begins talking.

I can’t ask her for her notes. I know she thinks I’m a huge lazy, stupid, slacker. Asking for her notes will confirm that notion. That’s a little extreme, though, I don’t think anyone could possibly think that low of me. That’s besides the point.

We haven’t even talked this entire school year. Not once. Kim, who has been my friend for over half my life, is also close friends with her. That makes it a bit more awkward. We have ”passed off“ Kim in the hallways rather than talking to each other.

Kim suggested we hang out, but that never happened. Work, school, yeah. It’s weird, she talks about her so often, yet I know so little about her. That kind of proves how shit my listening skills are.

She-. I keep saying she. What is this girl’s name?

Holy shit. I don’t know her name? It’s Something… Jung. Jinny? Jennifer? Seola? She doesn’t seem like either of those. Oh my god. Kim has said her name I don’t know how many times.I— I feel even worse. I definitely can’t ask her now. I am so sorry Something Jung.

You know. I’ll be fine. It’s not like she’s introducing a new topic, I can review my previous notes and look over the textbook. No big deal.

No big deal.

—

She’s not even taking notes. It’s not like I expect much, but I mean, c'mon, it’s the last review we’re gonna get.

She keeps running his hands through her hair. His perfect, chestnut brown hair.

Wow, what. Notes. Focus. I realign my highlighters, out of habit.

Admittedly, I’m bored.

I’ve never been the smartest, but I speed through material in minutes. Unfortunately, the rest of my classmates aren’t like that. I feel like I’m sitting here half the time, waiting for her to finish explaining a problem I already completed. That makes me sound really conceited.

Luckily, she starts teaching something unfamiliar.

Really... unfamiliar. Huh.

Everyone’s head went down as they took down notes. I try to keep my head up as I write to make sure I capture every detail.

It was a little distracting to see Sooyoung turn her iPad on and off at least 100 times whilst mumbling to herself. She seemed a bit off today. I really doubt she wouldn’t take notes at all...

Wait. She looks different now that I think about it.

Her glasses. Glasses. Oh. OH. That sucks.

I grab my collar.

Why is she looking at me straight in the eyes?

—

We made eye contact for a second before she turned away. I feel bad for the poor girl. I feel bad for myself. I should probably ask her for notes. I have no idea what she’s talking about and I feel like a fool.

Doesn’t help that Mrs. Brilliant is over here jotting down everything she says. Wait, how are her notes so neat and colorful? Huang talks a mile a minute. Don’t even think a court reporter could keep up.

Huang's staring me down. I know it. It’s a chilling feeling. I might as well make an attempt to look busy. For the rest of the 45 minutes.

—

Mrs. Huang passed out a packet after about 10 minutes of speaking. And 75% of the packet was what she taught in this class. And made it a grade. Classic Huang.

I glance over at Sooyoung’s desk and she’s flipping through the packet like a madwoman. I feel really bad for her, for once.

I should offer my notes to her. Well, she could look it up, couldn’t she? The wifi kind of sucks, though. I’m sure she’d be fine. She’s, like, a genius. That’s what Kim said. Pretty sure she was being sarcastic now that I think about it. Kim also said that I should try to talk to Sooyoung. This is an opportunity. But she could, I don’t know, reject my offer. Then I’d look stupid. And she’d give me this... look she gives it to the rest of our classmates she could ignore m—.

“Yeah?” Sooyoung perked up. What?

I look down at my hand to see it on her hand. I subconsciously touched her. I jerked my hand back.

I stammered out an apology and she frowned at me like she pitied me. I grabbed at the fabric on my pants. She turns away.

I tap her on her shoulder and point to my notes. “Would you, uh, like to borrow my notes? I see you don’t have your glasses, so, you probably didn’t get what, uh, Huang said?” My voice cracked and I wanted to curl into a ball.

Sooyoung smiled, which makes her look hell of a lot cuter. “Thank you. I left my glasses at home on the most important day,”she awkwardly laughed. “I was going to ask you, but I didn’t want to seem rude. I appreciate it.” Her face softened. She’s honestly adorable. I nodded in acknowledgment before nudging her to my notebook. We continued to work in silence.

—

It’s a little hard to focus on classwork when I have the thought of Something Jung touching my hand. Then my shoulder. And actually talking to me, albeit not very well, but it was cute.

I take a picture of the notes for today. It was honestly fascinating that this girl had such pretty notes. I peaked at past notes and they were all just as nice. Calligraphy, colored pens and markers, sticky notes. She goes all out. I find it hard to believe she makes her notes look so nice during class. Maybe I’ll ask her if I could take pictures of them all after class. She wouldn't mind, right? We both have lunch next. Not like I see her make her way for the library everyday or anything. Perfect excuse to talk to her. I try to flip through to find her name. Jinsoul! How could I forget that? She interrupts my train of thought

“Hey, uh, Sooyoung,”she says. So she already knew my name. “Can I get my notes back? I need to show Adrien—“ the slacker who sits in front of us “—something. I’ll be quick and I can give them back—.”

“It’s fine. I took a picture. Here.” I hand her the notebook. My face feels oddly hot. Like temperature wise. And in terms of look. That’s nothing new. “Thank you, again.” I smile and once again she gets flustered. She grabs at her shirt sleeve.

Adrien looks at me and glances at Jinsoul. Then smirked.

Was I being a bit too obvious?

——

Time flew. The bell rang. Sweet relief. I carefully put everything back in my pen case. I prioritize the organization of my backpack.

A majority of class was gone already, with the remaining few talking in the back. Sooyoung was here, too. She was usually the first gone. She seemed to be rummaging through her empty bag. I got up and she tapped me on my shoulder.

She looked up at me. “If you don’t mind, could I see your notes again? I’ve been going through my past notes for review, but they’re illegible. I'd like to take pictures, you know, if that isn’t too much trouble.” The smile, again. It melted my heart.

“Uh, sure. I can give it you, just give it bac—.”

“What’s your next class?”

“I… Lunch.”

“Oh my god, same!” I could tell she knew that already. Weird. “We, maybe, could sit together? Just in case I have questions.”

“Well, I go to the library. Do you- you want to sit with me? Don’t you have friends? I mean, I definitely do. But you’re… you. You must have an entourage—.”

“I have people I sit with.” She shrugged “I only sit with them because they’re tolerable. I don’t really like them, but my excellent acting masks that.” I laughed. “I think you’d be way more enjoyable to sit and talk with. ”

I fidgeted with my sleeves before saying, “Sure. I have to stop at my locker first, if you don’t mind.”

She got up. “I’ll come with.” She smiled, and this time, I smiled back.

All this pining for an entire school year for things to go so smooth.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been sitting on this for months lol. originally was a oneshot and it was meant to be a fic for another fandom, but i think it fit yvesoul and then i decided to flesh it out. idk how often i'll update. this won't be long. this is just for me to ge back in the writing mood.
> 
> follow me on twitter! @viianhye


End file.
